WWE does The Breakfast Club
by Hiei's Firefly
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Introduction

_I would just like to take the time and say that i own nothing in this story. Not one thing at all. Now that is out of the way none of the wwe superstars in this story are married. Why because I want it that way. The only one still married is Mr. McMahon._

Prologue

All the superstars from Raw, SmackDown!, and ECW were standing around. Waiting to see what they were there for. A door opened and a young girl walked in. They looked at her and saw she had brown almost black hair with red going through it, brown eyes with a bit of blue. She wore tight black pants, black boots, and a tight DX t-shirt.

Orton: Who the hell are you?

Hiei's Firefly: My name is Hiei's Firefly but you can just call me Firefly.

Jeff: Why are we here?

Firefly: Did you all read the script that was mailed to you.

All: Yes.

Firefly: Good because you are going to do a play on The Breakfast Club.

Mr. McMahon. Why?

Firefly: Because I'm bored and this seemed like a good idea. Now for the parts. Brian is going to be Kenny Dykstra. Mr. Vernon is Mr. McMahon. Claire is Trish. Claire's father is Stone Cold. Brian's Mother is Linda McMahon and his little sister is Kelly Kelly. Andew is Shawn Michaels. His father is Ric Flair. John Bender is John Cena. Allison is Lita and Carl will be Coach. Everyone else is going to be the crew.

Hunter: Why do the rest of us have to stay to be the crew.

Firefly: Because I didn't hire anyone else to do it. Now get some rest and we will start tomorrow.

With that she leaves the others to do as they please.

_Will that is the end of that one. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. R/R. Bye._


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is the next part. To anyone that has Reviewed, THANK YOU! Just so you know this is a Shawn/Lita (because ever since I read "Cry Me a River" by: Kyizi. I have loved this pairing). Also John/Trish but that I don't really care about. So R/R and I will Love you forever._

Chapter 1

Once again everyone was there and once again waiting for the director.

Orton: Where the hell is she?!

Hunter: Calm down would you.

Shawn: So she's a little late. She'll be here soon I'm sure.

As soon as he said that, Firefly walked in.

Firefly: Is everyone ready. We get to start today.

Candice: (dryly) Yay.

Firefly didn't seem to know that she said anything but Lita and Mickie glare at her.

Firefly: Alright everyone! Places and go for it.

Kenny: Saturday...March 24, 1984. Mahanoy High School, Mahanoy City, PA. 17948. Dear Mr. McMahon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athelete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

John: Wait. Why do I have to play the criminal.

Firefly: You were the only one who really fit the role.

(We see Trish and her dad sitting in the car. Trish is the popular girl.)

Trish: I can't believe you can't get me out of this...I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything.

Steve: I'll make it up to you...Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day.

Hunter: That whole sentence was weird with Steve saying it.

Firefly: I know but at least he stuck to the scripted and didn't add anything.

Hunter: Yeah, I guess you are right about that.

(Trish rolls her eyes and get out of the car. She goes into the school. Next we see Kenny and his mom and sister. He is the brain.)

Linda: Is this the first time or the last time we do this?

Kenny: (Upset) Last...

Linda: Well get in there and use the time to your advantage...

Kenny: Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing.

Linda: Well mister you figure out a way to study.

Kelly Kelly: (annoyingly) Yeah!

Linda: Well go!

(Kenny gets out of the car and goes into the school.)

Jeff: They are doing good right?

Firefly: They are doing fine. If people would stop talking after so long.

Hunter: We just can't help ourselves.

Firefly: You need better self-control.

Jeff: We might but for now this is fun.

Hunter: Yeah and besides you answer us.

Firefly: Well its rude to ignore people and besides you two are just two of my favorite superstars. I won't get into the others at the moment and now back to the show, I mean play.

(Now we see Shawn and his dad. Shawn is the jock of the group.)

Ric: Hey, I screwed around...guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport.

Shawn: Yeah, Mom already reemed me, alright?

Ric:(angry) You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case.

(Shawn get out of the car and goes into the school.)

A few moments of silence.

Firefly: What nobody has anything to say.

Steve: No.

Hunter: Nope.

Jeff: Not really.

(Now we see John Cena walking to the school. A car is coming toward him but he doesn't stop walking. The car stops right in front of him. He goes into the school. Out of the car steps Lita. She is dressed all in black. She steps forward to look in the front window and the car drives away. She goes into the school.)

Firefly: Ok people that is a wrap. We will start with everyone in the library tomorrow.

Lita: How many days are we going to be here doing this?

Firefly: I don't know yet. Bye everyone.

_Ok that is the end of that. I will get the next part out as soon as I can. R/R. Bye._


	3. Chapter 2

_I still don't own a thing._

Everyone was standing around drinking coffee and waiting for the director. When she walked in.

Orton: On time for once I see.

Firefly: Yes I am. Now today is the Library part and I want to get started. (She looks around.) Where is DX?

With that everyone starts to look around and can't find them.

Hunter: Right here. Here we are.

Hunter and Shawn came in through one of the side doors. By the look on their faces you can tell they are up to no good.

Firefly: What are you two up too.

Shawn: Nothing. Are we ready to get to the play.

Firefly: Yes. Places people.

There are six tables in two rows of three. Trish is sitting at the front table. Kenny comes in and sits at the table behind her. Shawn comes in and points at the chair next to Trish at the front table. She shrugs and he sits there. In walks Cena, he touches everything on the checkout desk and takes a few things in the process. He walks over to where Kenny is sitting and points to the table on the opposite side of the Library. Kenny reluctantly gets up and moves. Cena sits at the table where Kenny was and puts his feet up. Lita walks in. She walks all the way around the library and sits in the back corner table, just behind Kenny. Shawn and Trish look at each other and snicker. Kenny looks at her in confusion and then turns away. Enter MR. MCMAHON, a teacher. He holds a stack of papers in his left hand. He addresses the group with such disrespect it makes you wonder how he ever got the job.

Mr.McMahon:Well...well. Here we are! I want to congradulate you for being on time...

Trish raises her hand.

Trish:Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here...

Vince doesn't care. He just continues to talk.

Vince:It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways...

Hunter to Firefly: HE is very good in this role.

Firefly: Why do you think I gave it to him?

Hunter: I never really thought about it.

Edge: You are getting off track.

Firefly: Will then shut up.

Cena spits into the air and catches the spit in his mouth again. Trish looks like she is going to gag.

Vince:...and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats.

He glances up at Cena and points at him.

Vince:...and you...

Vince pulls the chair out from under Cena's feet.

Vince:...will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay--of no less than a thousand words--describing to me who you think you are.

Firefly: Hey Hunter.

Hunter: Yeah.

Firefly: What were you and Shawn up to.

Hunter: You'll see soon.

Firefly: Ok. Back to the play. And just so you know I am recording this whole thing.

Steve: Why?

Firefly: For my own amusement.

Cena:Is this a test?

Hunter: OH MY GOD! He speaks.

Cena: Shut the hell up.

Vince passes out paper and pencils and takes no notice of Cena.

Vince: And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Cena?

Cena looks up.

Cena: Crystal...

Vince :Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even--decide whether or not you care to return.

Kenny raises his hand and then stands.

Kenny: You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause...

Vince: Sit down Dykstra...

Kenny: Thank you sir...

He sits.

Hunter to Steve: Hey you know. He would make a good lap dog for some one.

Kenny: Come here and say that to my face.

Hunter: I would but I think Firefly is starting to get annoyed.

Steve: Yeah I'd say thats about right, so SHUT UP and on with the play.

Vince: My office...

Vince points.

Vince: ...is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised...

He looks around at them.

Vince: ...any questions?

Cena: Yeah...I got a question.

Vince looks at him suspiciously.

Cena: Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?

Vince: I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Cena, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns.

Vince leaves.

Cena: That man...is a brownie hound...

Firefly: Ok I think we will leave it at that.

All of a sudden a crash is heard and Vince comes walking back in from his dressing room covered in green paint. Hunter and Shawn start to laugh.

Firefly: So that is what you two were doing.

Hunter: Yeah.

Firefly: Ok then. See you all tomorrow.

Vince: You mean your not going to do some thing about this.

Firefly: Nope. (Grin) Bye all.

With that she leaves. So does everyone else.

_I will be tring to make this a little funnier than it has been. R/R. bye. Oh If you have a movie you would like them to do after this one then let me know._


	4. Chapter 3

_Still don't own._

Everyone comes in at once.

Firefly: Glad you all decided to join me.

A couple people jump because they didn't know she was there.

Shawn: You did that on prepose, didn't you.

Firefly: Yes I did. I wanted to see who would jump. Now lets get ready people.

Everyone tries to get comfortable and we hear a loud snapping sound. Kenny turns and looks and it is Lita, biting her nails.

Cena's eyes widen as he turns to look. Everyone is looking now. Lita notices them looking at her.

Cena: You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch...

Lita spits part of her nail at Cena.

Cena: I've seen you before, you know...

We see Vince look out from his office.

We see Kenny playing with his pen.

Kenny: (quietly to himself) Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?

He attaches the pen to his bottom lip and puts the top under his upper lip.

Kenny: I am a walrus...

Hunter: Enough said.

Cena looks at him in utter confusion. Kenny notices this, laughs and takes the pen out of his mouth-- embarrassed.

Cena and Kenny begin to take their jackets off at the same time. They both notice this. Kenny stops removing his jacket.

Cena takes his all the way off. Kenny rubs his hands together and pretends to be cold. He pulls his jacket back on. He turns and looks at Cena who is still staring at him.

Kenny: It's the shits, huh?

Cena glares at him and Kenny utters an uncomfortable laugh.

Hunter to steve: Even in a play he is a little bitch.

Steve laughs.

Cena turns away and crumples up his essay paper. He throws it at Trish. It misses and goes over Trish's head.

Shawn and Trish acknowlege it but continue to ignore Bender.

Cena starts loudly "singing" the musical part of a song. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah..

Trish: (to herself) I can't believe this is really happening to me...

Cena stops "singing" abruptly.

Cena: Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?

Trish: (disgusted) Please...

Cena: If you gotta go...

We hear Cena unzip his fly.

Cena: You gotta go!

Everyone is now looking at Cena.

Steve: Its probably so small he can't find it.

A couple of people laugh out loud.

Trish: (disgusted) Oh my God!

Shawn: Hey, yer not urinating in here man!

Cena: Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!

Shawn: You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!

Cena gasps mockingly.

Cena: You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grrr!

Firefly: They don't call him a Sexy Boy for nothing.

Everyone stares at her.

Firefly: Sorry please continue.

He turns to Kenny.

Cena: Hey, homeboy...

Kenny points at himself with his pen.

Cena: ...why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen-- impregnated!

Trish turns and glares at him.

Shawn: Hey!

Cena ignores him.

Shawn: Hey!

Cena: What?

Shawn: If I lose my temper, you're totalled man!

Cena: Totally?

Shawn: Totally!

Trish:(to Cena) Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested!

Shawn: Really! (to Trish about Cena) Buttface!

Hunter: Oh come on Shawn. You can come up with a better name then that.

Shawn: I'm just going by what the script said.

Hunter: Oh. Will there should be a better name in there then buttface.

Shawn: Not really.

Cena: Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?

Kenny: (nervous) Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers...

Shawn: (to Cena) Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!

Cena mockingly registers pain in his face.

Cena: It's a free country...

Trish: (to Shawn) He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him...

Cena: (to Trish) Sweets...you couldn't ignore me if you tried!

Trish rolls her eyes.

Cena: So...so! (to Shawn and Trish) Are you guys like boyfriend/girl- friend? (a beat) Steady dates? (another beat) Lo--vers? (another beat) Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot...beef... injection?

Trish and Shawn turn to face Cena, both furious.

Trish: (screams) Go to hell!

Shawn: (screams) Enough!

Hunter: You get em Shawn.

Firefly: Are tring to start a fight.

Hunter: Not really but if one breaks out...

We see Vince in his office.

Vince: (yells) Hey! What's going on in there? (to himself) Smug little pricks!

They all look at each other. Shawn turns away from Cena.

Shawn: (to himself) Scumbag!

Cena stands up and walks over to the railing. He sits on it.

Cena: What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds.

Kenny: Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open...

Cena: So what?

Shawn: So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know...

Cena: God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a...a wrestler.

Shawn: Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?

Trish: Really...

Shawn: You know, Cena...you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school.

Orton: Now that is harsh.

Hunter: Shut up.

Cena probably is upset at this and he pauses a moment before speaking. He doesn't let his emotions out, however.

Cena: Well...I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team.

Shawn and Trish look at each other and laugh at Cena.

Cena: (to Trish) Maybe the prep club too! Student council...

Shawn: No, they wouldn't take you.

Cena: I'm hurt.

Trish: You know why guys like you knock everything...

Cena: (to himself) Oh, this should be stunning...

Trish: It's 'cause you're afraid.

Cena: (with mock enthusiasm) Oh, God! You ritchies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!

Trish: You're a big coward!

Kenny feels left out.

Kenny: (to no one imparticular) I'm in the math club...

Trish: See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it...

Cena: Well...it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes...now would it?

Trish: Well you wouldn't know...You don't even know any of us.

Cena: Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs.

Shawn: Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?

Kenny again feels he needs to contribute.

Kenny: I'm in the physics club too...

Hunter: He is a geek.

Steve: yeah that he is.

Cena: (to Trish) S'cuse me a sec... (to Kenny) What are you babbling about?

Kenny: Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club...physics club.

Cena nods and turns to Trish.

Cena: Hey...Cherry...do you belong to the physics club?

Trish: That's an academic club...

Cena: So?

Trish: So...academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs.

Cena: Oh, but to dorks like him...

Cena points at Kenny.

Cena: ...they are. (to Kenny) What do you guys do in your club?

Kenny: In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics...about properties of physics.

Cena: So it's sorta social...demented and sad, but social. Right?

Kenny: Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton.

Cena: You load up, you party...

Kenny: Well, no, we get dressed up...I mean, but, we don't...we don't get high.

Trish: (to Cena) Only burners like you get high...

Kenny: And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda.

Trish: (laughs) (to Cena) Sounds like you...

Shawn: Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vince is gonna come right in here...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads...

Cena: (to Shawn) Oh and wouldn't that be a bite...

Cena lets out a moan of fake agony.

Orton: How much longer is this going to go on.

Firefly: Not much. And you guys are getting better at not interupting.

Hunter: We try.

Cena: Missing a whole wrestling meet!

Shawn: Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!

Cena: (with mock hurt) Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!

Shawn: Ahhh...you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals.

Cena: Oh, but I do!

Shawn: Yeah?

Cena: I wanna be just--like--you! I figure all I need's a labotamy and some tights!

Kenny becomes interested.

Kenny: You wear tights?

Shawn: (to Kenny) No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform...

Kenny: Tights...

Shawn: (defensive) Shut up!

They hear Vince moving around out in the hall so Cena quickly comes and sits in the chair between Trish and Shawn. He folds his hands on the table. Vince goes back into his office. Cena laughs and gets up. He starts walking towards the double doors that separate the library from the hallway.

Kenny: You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!

Cena turns and points at Kenny.

Cena: (in a stern voice) Young man...have you finished your paper?

Cena turns back away and goes to the door. He looks around cautiously and removes a screw from the door.

Trish: What are you gonna do?

Shawn: Drop dead, I hope!

Firefly: That is enough people. See you all tomorrow.

With that she and everyone else leaves.

_R/R. bye_


	5. Chapter 4

_Here is the next part. If you want me to do a movie with the superstars tell me the movie and I will see what I can do._

Everyone showed up at the same time.

Firefly: I think we are getting better at this.

Ron Simmons: Damn.

Firefly: Exactly. Places people.

HALLWAY

We see Vince getting a drink at the fountain. He stands up and checks the way he looks in a mirror. He does a muscular pose and utters some manly jibberish "Cobadonga!"

LIBRARY

Kenny looks up. Cena is messing with the door to the library.

Kenny: Cena, that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with.

The door slams shut. Cena runs back to his seat.

Shawn: That's very funny, come on, fix it!

Kenny: You should really fix that!

Cena: Am I a genius?

Shawn: No, you're an asshole!

Hunter: Wow Shawn. Your doing a lot of cursing.

Shawn: I know.

Cena: What a funny guy!

Shawn: Fix the door Cena!

Cena: Everyone just shhh!

HALLWAY

We see Vince walking back to his office. He stops and listens to them through the closed door.

Cena (os): I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!

Shawn (os): No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!

Cena (os): (screams) Shut up!

LIBRARY

We see Kenny as we hear Vince in the hall.

Vince (os): God damnit!

He opens the door and storms in.

Vince: Why is that door closed?

For a few seconds no one says anything, they just stare at Vince.

Vince: Why is that door closed?

Cena: How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?

Vince turns to Trish.

Vince: Why?

Trish: We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to...

Vince looks around and looks at Cena.

Hunter: Hey I think Firefly fell asleep.

Firefly: No I didn't.

Hunter: You had your eyes closed.

Firefly: So?

Hunter: Nevermind.

Vince: Who closed that door?

Cena: I think a screw fell out of it...

Shawn: It just closed, sir...

Vince looks at Lita in the back.

Vince: Who?

Lita lets out a squeak and slams her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

Cena: She doesn't talk, sir...

Vince: (to Cena) Give me that screw...

Cena: I don't have it...

Vince: You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?

Cena: I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place...

Vince: Give it to me, Cena...

Trish: Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?

Vince: (to Trish) Watch it, young lady...

Vince goes over to the door. He tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

Hunter: He can't be that stupid, can he?

Vince: Its in the script!

Cena: The door's way too heavy, sir.

The door slams shut despite the chair.

Vince (os): God damnit!

They laugh.

Vince opens the door again. He comes back in.

Vince: (pointing) Shawn Michaels...get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go.

Shawn gets up and walks over to Vince.

Cena: Hey, how come Shawn gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!

Vince and Shawn are now attempting to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door.

Vince: Okay, now, watch the magazines!

Cena: It's out of my hands...

They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire door.

Cena: That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir.

Vince thinks about it. He turns to Shawn.

Vince: Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!

Kenny: You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library.

Kenny points at them and Cena glares at him.

Cena: (to Kenny) Show Dick some respect!

Shawn and Vince come back into the main section of the library.

Vince: (to Shawn) Let's go...go! Get back into your seat.

Shawn sits.

Vince: (to Shawn) I expected a little more from a varsity letterman! (to Cena) You're not fooling anybody, Cena! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!

Firefly: Ok people that is enough for today.

Hunter: Getting better right.

Firefly: Yes you are.

They all leave.

_Bye. R/R_


	6. Chapter 5

_Here is the next one._

Firefly: Places everyone.

They all showed up at the same time again.

Vince turns to leave.

Cena:(under his breath) Eat my shorts...

Vince spins in his tracks and faces Cena again.

Vince:What was that?

Hunter: Talk about hard of hearing.

Cena:(loudly) Eat my shorts!

Vince:You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!

Cena:Oh, Christ...

Vince:You just bought one more right there!

Cena:Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!

Vince:Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through.

Cena:No!

Vince:I'm doing society a favor!

Steve: Your a jackass Vince!

Hunter: Yeah! What he said.

Cena:So?

Vince:That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?

Cena:Yes!

Vince:You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!

Trish:(worried) Cut it out!

Trish mouths the word "Stop" to Cena.

Vince:You through?

Cena:Not even close, bud!

Vince:Good! You got one more, right there!

Cena:Do you really think I give a shit?

Vince:Another...

Cena glares at him.

Vince:You through?

Cena:How many is that?

Kenny:That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. McMahon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet.

Vince:(to Cena) Now it's eight... (to Kenny) You stay out of it!

Hunter: Yeah let them kill each other.

Firefly: You just can't help yourself can you?

Hunter: Nope.

Kenny:Excuse me, sir, it's seven!

Vince:Shut up, Peewee! (to Cena) You're mine Cena...for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!

Cena:What can I say? I'm thrilled!

Vince:Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Cena? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. (to everyone) Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls! (Cena mouths "I'm cracking skulls")

Vince leaves and closes the door. A musical riff builds to a climax as Cena screams.

Cena:(screams) Fuck you!

We see the clock, it reads a quarter to eight. We see Cena, lighting his shoe on fire and lighting a cigarette with his shoe. We see Trish thinking. We see Kenny playing with his balls. We see Shawn playing with his sweatshirt. We see Lita pulling a string around her finger and making it turn purple. We see Cena put the flames on his shoe out. He then plays air guitar. We see Lita drawing. We see Shawn playing paper football. He cheers silently. Lita shakes dandruff from her hair onto her picture. We see everyone fall asleep.

**LIBRARY **

Later. Vince is standing there staring at the sleeping kids.

Vince:Wake up! Who has to go to the lavatory?

Everyone raises their hands.

**LIBRARY **

Later. We see the clock, it now says 10:22. We see Shawn stretching. We see Cena tearing pages out of a book. He is tossing them around.

Shawn:That's real intelligent.

Cena:You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature...

He continues to tear pages out.

Cena:It's such fun to read...and, Molet really pumps my nads!

Trish:(pronouncing it correctly) Mol-yare.

Kenny:I love his work.

Cena tosses the rest of the pages at Kenny. He picks up the card catalogue drawer and begins to take cards out.

Jeff: You know you really shouldn't destroy books.

Cena: Its in the script!

Hunter: No excuses.

Cena:Big deal...nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy..

Shawn:Speak for yourself...

Cena:Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!

Shawn turns to Trish.

Shawn:Hey, you grounded tonight?

Trish shrugs.

Trish:I don't know, my mom said I was but by dad told me to just blow her off.

Shawn:Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild...

Trish:Yeah?

Shawn:Yeah, can you go?

Trish:I doubt it...

Shawn:How come?

Trish:Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce...

Cena:Who do you like better?

Trish:What?

Cena:You like your old man better than your mom?

Trish:They're both strict.

Cena:No, I mean, if you had to choose between them.

Trish:I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other.

Suddenly, from the back of the room.

Lita speaks.

Lita:(loudly) Ha!!!

Everyone looks at her shocked. Lita blows her hair out of her eyes and grins.

Trish:Shut up!

Shawn:You're just feeling sorry for yourself...

Trish:Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would.

Shawn:Aw...you're breaking my heart...

Firefly: Ok people. That is enough for now. See you all tomorrow.

Everyone leaves.

_Getting longer. Bye. R/R_


	7. Chapter 6

_Next One._

Everyone is there waiting for Firefly.

Orton: Here I thought we were finally getting it down.

Hunter: Would you shut up.

Firefly comes walking in.

Firefly: Ok people places please.

Cena:Sporto...

Shawn:What?

Cena jumps down and goes next to Shawn.

Cena:You get along with your parents?

Shawn:Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?

Cena:You're an idiot anyway...But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!

Cena turns and walks away from him.

Shawn follows and pushes Cena.

Orton: Hey Michaels! Thats not very nice. He was walking away.

Hunter, Steve, and Jeff: SHUT UP ORTON!

Firefly is getting a headache and we are only a little of the way through.

Shawn:You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!

Cena: points his middle finger at the floor.

Cena:Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?

Cena flips his hand around so he is now giving Shawn the bird. Kenny comes over and puts a hand on each of the guy's shoulders.

Kenny:Hey fellas, I mean...

Shawn pushes away from Kenny.

Kenny:...I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!

Cena turns to Kenny.

Cena:Dork...

Kenny:Yeah?

Cena:You are a parent's wet dream, okay?

Cena starts to walk away.

Kenny:Well that's a problem!

Cena:Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?

Shawn:Why do you have to insult everybody?

Cena:I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you...to know the difference!

Shawn:Yeah well, he's gotta name!

Cena:Yeah?

Shawn:Yeah, (to Kenny) What's your name?

Kenny:Kenny...

Shawn:See...

Cena(to Kenny) My condolences...

Cena walks away.

Trish:(to Cena) What's your name?

Cena:What's yours?

Trish:Trish...

Cena:Trish?

Trish:Trish...it's a family name!

Cena:Nooo...It's a fat girl's name!

Trish:Well thank you...

Cena:You're welcome...

Trish:I'm not fat!

Cena:Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this...but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat...so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh...

He mimes becoming fat, making noises. Trish gives him the finger.

Cena:Oh...obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!

Trish:(resentfully) I'm not that pristine!

Hunter: She can say that again.

Cena bends down closer to Trish.

Cena:Are you a virgin? (a beat) I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be... (another beat) ...a white weddin?

Trish:Why don't you just shut up?

Cena:Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? (a beat) Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?

Trish is getting upset.

Trish:Do you want me to puke?

Cena:Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?

Shawn:Leave her alone!

Cena slowly stands and faces Shawn.

Shawn:I said leave her alone!

Cena:You gonna make me?

Shawn:Yeah...

Cena walks over to where Shawn is standing.

Cena:You and how many of your friends?

Shawn:Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!

Cena goes to hit him but Shawn gets Cena down on the ground with a wrestling move.

Cena:I don't wanna get into to this with you man...

Shawn gets up.

Shawn:Why not?

Cena gets up.

Cena:'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother.

Shawn:Chicken shit...

Hunter: Thats a little better then buttface.

Shawn turns and walks away.

Cena takes out a switchblade and opens it. He stabs the switchblade into a chair.

Shawn:Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her...you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?

Cena:I'm trying to help her!.

We see the janitor, COACH come into the room.

Coach:Kenny, how you doing?

Cena:Your dad works here?

Kenny is embarrassed.

Cena:Uh, Coach?

Coach:What?

Cena:Can I ask you a question?

Coach:Sure...

Cena:How does one become a janitor?

Coach:You wanna be a janitor?

Steve: A good part for the Coach.

Cena:No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Shawn here, is very interested in persuing a career in the custodial arts...

Coach:Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!

Everyone groans. Cena smiles.

Shawn:Shit!

**Vince'S OFFICE**

The clock says 11:30. Vince gets up and leaves.

**LIBRARY **

Cena starts to whistle a marching tune and everybody joins in. Vince enters. Cena begins to whistle Beethoven's 5th.

Vince:Allright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch...

Shawn:Here?

Vince:Here...

Shawn:Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!

Vince:Well, I don't care what you think, Shawn!

Cena:Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Vince...will milk be made available to us?

Shawn:We're extremely thirsty sir...

Trish:I have a very low tolerance for dehydration.

Shawn:I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross.

Cena stands.

Cena:Relax, I'll get it!

Vince:Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!

Cena grins.

Vince:What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?

Hunter: Does he really want an answer to that?

He points at Shawn.

Vince:You!

He points at Lita.

Vince:And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! (to Lita) Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!

Lita gets up.

Vince:There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Lets go!

**HALLWAY **

Shawn and Lita are walking in the hall.

Shawn:So, what's your poison?

Lita doesn't answer.

Orton: Its rude to ignore someone that is talking to you.

Everyone ignores him.

Shawn:What do you drink?

Lita still doesn't answer.

Shawn:Okay...forget I asked...

Lita waits for two beats and then speaks.

Lita:Vodka...

Shawn:Vodka? When do you drink vodka?

Lita:Whenever...

Shawn:A lot?

Lita smiles.

Lita:Tons...

Shawn:Is that why you're here today?

Lita doesn't answer.

Shawn:Why are you here?

Lita snaps back.

Lita:Why are you here?

They stop walking and Shawn leans against the wall.

Shawn:Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me.

Lita:Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here.

Shawn:Forget it!

**LIBRARY **

Trish and Cena and Kenny are all sitting around waiting for the Cokes.

Cena:Trish...you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty...

Trish:No thank you...

Cena:How do you think he rides a bike?

Trish rolls her eyes and turns away in disgust.

Cena:Oh, Trish...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?

Trish:Can't you just leave me alone?

Cena:I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun.

Trish:You know what I wish I was doing?

Cena:Op, watch what you say, Kenny here is a cherry.

Kenny:A cherry?

Trish:I wish I was on a plane to France.

Kenny:I'm not a cherry.

Cena:(to Kenny) When have you ever gotten laid?

Kenny:I've laid, lotsa times!

Cena:Name one!

Kenny:She lives in Canada, met her at Niagra Falls. You wouldn't know her.

Cena:Ever laid anyone around here.

Kenny shushes Cena and points at Trish whos back is still turned.

Cena:Oh, you and Trish, did it!

Trish spins around.

Trish:What are you talking about?

Kenny:(to Trish) Nothin', nothin! (to Cena) Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!

Trish:No! Drop what, what're you talking about?

Cena:Well, Kenny's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse!

Trish:(to Kenny) Little pig!

Kenny:No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!

Cena:Well then what were you motioning to Trish for?

Trish:You know I don't appreciate this very much, Kenny.

Kenny:He is lying!

Cena:Oh you weren't motioning to Trish?

Kenny:You know he's lying, right?

Cena:Were you or were you not motioning to Trish?

Kenny:Yeah, but it was only...was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?

Cena just stares at him.

Kenny:Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry...

Trish laughs.

Trish:Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?

Kenny:Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business.

Cena:Well Kenny, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business...

Trish:I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin...

Cena looks suprised.

Kenny:You do?

Trish smiles and nods.

Firefly: And Thats a wrap.

Hunter: You have been dieing to say that haven't you?

Firefly: Yes. Bye everyone.

They all leave.

_R/R people._


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long. I got lazy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Injoy. I Still own Nothing._

Firefly was there before everyone. So far she has been waiting a half hour. The door opens and everyone comes in slowly.

Firefly: What took you all so long?

Orton: They are doing something to the road and the traffic is backed up.

Firefly: Oh. What are they doing to the road?

Hunter: Some kind of constuction.

Orton: Making a mess more like.

Firefly: They always do make a mess when they dig up the road.

Edge: Are we going to start or what?

Firefly: Fine, Fine. Places people.

**LIBRARY **

Later. Everybody has lunches now. Trish begins to take hers out of a small shopping bag.

Cena:What's in there?

Trish:Guess, where's your lunch?

Cena:You're wearing it...

Trish:You're nauseating...

Cena grabs a Coke and tosses it over to Lita who catches it without even looking up.

Orton: How did she catch that without looking up?

Hunter: I have no idea.

Jeff: Practise. Last night I just tossed cans at her to see if she could catch one without looking.

Orton: How long did it take?

Jeff: Two hours.

Cena then watches Trish set up a sushi platter.

Cena:What's that?

Trish:Sushi...

Cena:Sushi?

Trish:Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed.

Cena:You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?

Trish:Can I eat?

Cena:I don't know...give it a try...

We now watch Shawn take a couple sandwiches out of his bag, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk.

Hunter: Hungery Shawn?

Shawn: I missed breakfast.

Lita opens her Coke and it fizzes over. She loudly slurps it up off the table and her fingers. Shawn sees Cena looking at him.

Shawn:What's your problem?

Lita opens her sandwich and and tosses the meat up. It lands on the sculpture above. She opens some pixie stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap'n Crunch on top of that. She crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats it. Cena goes over and sits by Kenny, Cena takes kenny's bag lunch.

Cena:What're we having?

Kenny:Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess...

Cena reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos. He sets it on the table and points at it.

Cena:Milk?

Kenny:Soup.

Cena goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Kenny reaches toward the bag and Cena slaps his hand.

Kenny:That's apple juice...

Cena:I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Kenny, this is a very nutritous lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?

**BRIAN **Uh, no, Mr. Dykstra...

**BENDER **Ahhh...

Shawn and Trish smile at each other. Cena stands.

Cena:Here's my impression of life at big Ken's house... (in a loud and friendly voice) Son! (in a kiddie voice) Yeah Dad? (loud) How's your day, pal? (kiddie) Great Dad, how's yours? (loud) Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend? (kiddie) Great Dad, but I've got homework to do! (loud) That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat! (kiddie) Geee!!! (loud) Dear, isn't our son swell? (quiet and motherly) Yes Dear, isn't life swell?

Cena mimes mother kissing father and then father kissing mother and then father punching mother in the face. Suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

Shawn:Alright, what about your family?

Cena:Oh, mine? That's real easy!

Cena: Do I have to?

Firefly: Yes!

Cena stands again and points forward.

Cena:(as his father) Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk! (as his mother) You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful.

Cena slams his hand back to slap his invisable mother.

Cena:(as his father) Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie! (as himself) What about you Dad? (as his father) Fuck you! (as himself) No, Dad, what about you? (as his father) Fuck you! (as himself--yelling) No, Dad, what about you? (as his father--yelling) Fuck you!

He reaches out and pretend he's his father hitting him.

Kenny:Is that for real?

Cena:(to Kenny) You wanna come over sometime?

Shawn:That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it.

Cena actually looks hurt.

Cena:You don't believe me?

Shawn:No...

Cena:No?

Shawn:Did I stutter?

Cena comes over to Shawn and rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn.

Cena:Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage.

Cena begins to walk away.

Cena:See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!

Cena walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor. He climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

Trish:(to Shawn) You shouldn't have said that!

Shawn:How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!

**Vince's Office **

Vince puts an orange in his mouth and then attempts to pour coffee out of his thermos. The top comes off and the coffee goes all over his desk.

Vince:Oh, shit!

**HALLWAY **

Vince walks into the hallway, talking to himself.

Vince:Coffee...looks like they scrape it off the bottom of the Mississippi river. Everything's polluted, everything's polluted...the coffee.

Cena comes out of the library doors followed bye veryone else. Cena and Trish are walking next to each other. Kenny and Shawn are walking next to each other and at the end of the line, Lita is following.

Trish:(to Cena) How do you know where Vince went?

Cena:I don't...

Trish:Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?

Cena:I don't...being bad feels pretty good, huh?

Kenny:(to Shawn) What's the point in going to Cena's locker?

Shawn:Beats me...

Kenny:This is so stupid...Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?

Shawn:I dunno...

Kenny:So then what are we doing?

Shawn:You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!

Kenny:Sorry...

Cena opens his locker.

Shawn:Slob!

Cena:My maid's on vacation.

Cena pulls out a bag of marijuana.

Kenny:Drugs...

Orton: Hey!

Firefly: Don't worry its not real.

Shawn:Screw that Cena...put it back!

Cena walks away.

Kenny:Drugs...the boy had marijuana.

Trish walks after Cena.

Kenny:That was marijuana!

Shawn:Shut up!

Shawn follows the other two. Kenny looks at Lita who is standing there with her mouth open.

Kenny:Do you approve of this?

Kenny turns and leaves. Lita steals the lock off of Cena's locker. We see the crowd walking down the hall.

Cena:We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back.

Shawn:You better be right, if Vince cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!

Kenny:(to Trish) What'd he say? Where're we going?

They see Vince down one of the halls. We have various sequences of them running around and seeing Vince until they stop.

Cena:Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!

Shawn:No, the activities hall.

Cena:Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!

Shawn:No you don't know what you're talking about!

Lita squeaks.

Shawn:Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way.

They all go Shawn's way and run into a hall closed by an iron gate.

Shawn:Shit!

Cena:Great idea Jagoff!

Shawn:Fuck you!

Trish:(to Shawn) Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?

Kenny:We're dead!

Cena:No, just me!

Kenny:What do you mean?

Cena:Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!

Cena puts his bag of marijuana into Kenny's underwear. Cena runs away singing loudly. "I wanna be an airborne ranger..." We see Vince hear Cena. The rest of them run.

Vince:That son of a bitch!

We see Vince looking for Cena until he finds him in the gym. Cena is going up for a basket.

Cena:Three...two...one!

He dunks the ball. Vince enters.

Vince:Cena! Cena! Cena! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?

Cena:Oh, hi!

Vince:Out! That's it Cena! Out, it's over!

Cena:Don't you wanna hear my excuse?

Vince:Out!

Cena:I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship.

Vince:Gimmie the ball, Cena.

Cena fakes the ball at Vince. He then sets the ball down and rolls it at Vince who kicks it back at him. They leave.

Firefly: Ok everyone. Very good.

Hunter: Getting better?

Firefly: Yes.

Everyone leaves.

_Ok everyone so far only one person has asked for a movie to be put on here for the superstars to do. After I am done this one FERRIS BUELLER'S DAY OFF is next. This was requested by Susan(wwerko). So as soon as this is done I will Start on that. R/R people bye._


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry it took so long to update. Getting lazy I guess. Well here is the next chapter._

Everyone was there and dressed while they waited for Firefly to show up. She walked in a couple of minutes later.

Firefly: Oh good, everyone is ready. Places people.

Hunter to Shawn: She seems to be in a good mood.

Shawn just nods.

Firefly: Oh and I hope you people can cry on cue.

Lita: Why?

Firefly: You may need to.

**CLOSET **

Vince has put Cena in a closet and is in there talking to him.

Vince:That's the last time, Cena. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!

Cena:Are you threatening me?

Vince:What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing...

Cena just sits there staring at Vince. Vince fakes a punch and Cena flinches.

Austin: Kick his ass Cena.

Vince: Quit Austin!

Austin: Make me.

Firefly: Gentlemen. Enough.

Vince:That's what I though...you're a gutless turd!

Vince leaves and locks the closet door after him. Cena climbs into a hatch in the ceiling and disappears.

**HEATING DUCT **

Cena is slowly crawling through a heating duct.

Cena:(to himself) A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bar- tender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady says...

The ceiling under Cena gives and he falls through.

Cena:(screaming) Oh shit!!!!

**FACILTY BATHROOM **

We see the door to the bathroom. We hear Vince inside.

Vince: (OS)Jesus Christ, allmighty!

**LIBRARY **

Cena walks down the stairs.

Cena:I forgot my pencil...

We hear Vince in the hall.

Vince: (OS)God damnit! What in God's name is going on in here?

Vince enters.

Vince:What was that ruckus?

Shawn:Uh, what ruckus?

Vince:I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!

Kenny:Could you describe the ruckus, sir?

Vince:Watch your tongue young man, watch it!

We see Cena under the table by Trish's legs. He sits up and bangs his head on the table. He groans. Above the table, Shawn and Trish try to take credit for the noise by making more noise.

Vince:What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?

Under the table, Cena looks between Trish's legs and can see her panties. He puts his head between Trish's legs.

Shawn:What noise?

Trish:Really, sir, there wasn't any noise...

Trish squeels. She squeezes Cena's head between her knees. Everyone starts faking a coughing fit.

Hunter: Thats what you get Cena. You shouldn't do stuff like that.

Cena: It was in the script.

Trish:(flustered) That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?

Vince:No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will.

Lita laughs at Vince.

Vince:You make book on that missy! (to Trish) And you! I will not be made a fool of!

He turns and walks away. We see that he still has the toilet seat cover stuck to his pants. Vince leaves. Everyone laughs except Trish who lets Cena out to a barage of slaps.

Cena:It was an accident!

Trish:You're an asshole!

Cena:So sue me...

Cena gets up and walks over to Kenny.

Cena:So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage...

Kenny gives Cena his bag of marajuana. Cena turns and walks away.

Shawn:Yo waistoid...you're not gonna blaze up in here!

Trish gets up and goes after him. Then Kenny.

Shawn:Shit...

Shawn goes.

**STAIRS **

We see Vince go down the stairs.

**LIBRARY **

Kenny, Cena and Trish are sitting in a circle and laughing hysterically. Cena lights Trish up and she coughs the smoke out. Kenny laughs at her. He exhales and tries to eat the smoke. He talks in a really weird voice.

Kenny:Chicks, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!

Trish:Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school...

Cena:Poor baby.

Kenny waves Trish over to him and he falls over. We see Shawn emerge from a really smokey room. He inhales another puff and then starts dancing to everybody's applause. He goes back in the room he was in. He screams and it shatters the glass in the door.

Hunter: Shawn I am ashamed of you.

Shawn: Its not real.

Firefly: Yep its a smoke machine.

**BASEMENT **

Vince is glancing through the confidential files in the school basement.

Vince:(to himself) Mister, oh mister Tearney...a history of slight mental illness? Wooh, no wonder he's so fucked up!

Coach enters.

Coach:Afternoon, Dick...

Vince:Hey Coach, how you doin'?

Coach:Good...

Vince:Good, what's up?

Coach:Not much, what's happening, what are you doing in the basement files?

Vince:Oh, nothin' nothin' here. I'm just doin' a little homework here...

Coach:Homework, huh?

Vince:Yeah...

Coach, laughing, comes over and looks at the files that Vince was looking at.

Coach:Confidential files...hmmm?

Vince:Look, Coach...this is a highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something...certain people would be very very embarrassed. I would really appreciate it if if if if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us...

Coach:What're you gonna do for me, man?

Vince:Well, well what would you like?

Coach:Got fifty bucks?

Vince:What?

Coach:Fifty bucks...

**LIBRARY **

We see Shawn and Kenny laughing. Lita is hanging out over by the statue in the back of the library.

Shawn:No no man, no; you got a middle name?

Kenny:Yeah, guess...

Lita suddenly takes interest in the conversation and as she speaks, she moves over and sits next to the two.

Lita:Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke...

Kenny and Shawn look at her in confusion.

Lita:...your birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is **0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1 **(a beat) **3. **

Shawn is impressed.

Shawn:Wow! Are you psychic?

Lita:No...

Kenny:Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?

Lita reaches in her bag.

Lita:I stole your wallet...

She produces it in her hands and grins.

Kenny:Give it to me...

Lita:No...

Kenny:Give it!

Lita reluctantly hands over the wallet and Kenny glances through it to make sure nothing is missing.

Kenny:This is great...you're a thief too! Huh?

Lita:I'm not a thief!

Kenny:Multi-talented!

Lita:What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!

Shawn:A what?

Lita:He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!

Shawn:Alright, let's see it!

Randy: Is this play almost over.

Firefly: Almost.

Jeff: Shame. I was getting into this.

Firefly: This won't be the only only one we do.

We see Cena, he is brushing his teeth with one of Trish's cosmetic brushes. We see Trish looking through Cena's wallet pictures.

Trish:Are all these your girlfriends?

Cena:Some of them...

Trish:What about the others?

Cena:Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some...I just consider...

Trish:Consider what?

Cena:Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them...

Trish:You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?

Cena:Do you?

Trish:Yeah...that's the way it should be.

Cena:Well, not for me...

Trish:Why not?

Cena clearly doesn't want to answer that. He acts defensive.

Cena:How come you got so much shit in your purse?

Trish:How come you got so many girlfriends?

Cena:I asked you first...

Trish:(shrugs) I dunno...I guess I never throw anything away.

Cena:Neither do I...

Trish:Oh...

We cut back to where Shawn, Kenny and Lita are sitting, Shawn is looking through Kenny's wallet.

Shawn:This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen...

Kenny laughs.

Shawn:Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?

Kenny:Oh, I know...I know, I goofed it...

Shawn:What do you need a fake ID for?

Kenny:(like it's obvious) So I can vote!

Lita looks up suddenly.

Lita:You wanna see what's in my bag?

Kenny & Shawn:No!

Lita looks hurt and then resentful. Just to spite them, she dumps the contents of her bag onto the couch. Lots of stuff comes out.

Shawn:Holy shit! What is all that stuff?

Kenny:Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?

Lita:Yeah...I always carry this much shit ...in my bag...You never know when you may have to jam...

Kenny:Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?

Lita:I'll do what I have to do...

Kenny:Why do you have to do anything?

Lita:(with feeling) My home life is un...satisfying...

Kenny:So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your homelife is unsatisfying?

Lita:I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan...

Kenny looks at her and then moves over to Shawn.

Kenny:Shawn...you wanna get in on this? Lita here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying...

Shawn:Well everyone's home lives are un- satisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with there parents forever...

Kenny:Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me... consider normal unsatisfying...

Lita:Nevermind...forget it, everything's cool!

Lita starts putting everything back in her purse.

Shawn:What's the deal?

Lita:No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone.

Shawn:Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away.

Lita:Eat shit!

Lita gets up and walks away.

Kenny:The girl is an island, with herself. Okay?

Shawn gets up and goes after her.

Shawn:Hi, you wanna talk?

Lita:No!

Shawn: Why not?

Lita:Go away...

Shawn:Where do you want me to go?

Lita: GO away!

Shawn turns away and Lita starts to cry.

Firefly: Oh so you can cry on cue.

Lita: Its pretty easy.

Lita: You have problems...

Shawn:Oh, I have problems?

Lita:You do everything everybody ever tells you to do, that is a problem!

Shawn:Okay, fine...but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite people into my problems...Did I? So what's wrong? What is it? Is is bad? Real bad? Parents?

Lita is silently crying.

Lita:Yeah...

Shawn nods.

Shawn:What do they do to you?

Lita: They ignore me...

Shawn:Yeah...yeah...

They both are crying silently.

Firefly: Ok everyone thats enough.

Hunter: Not bad and we didn't interupt to much.

Firefly: True.

Everyone left.

_I will try to get this done as soon as I can. Please R/R. Bye._


	10. Chapter 9

_OK. Sorry for the long wait. I got really lazy and didn't want to do anything. Plus I quit college and am going to be moving soon. I plan to finish this before I do though. _

_Still don't own anything._

Firefly: Ok everyone. I hope to finish this soon and then we can all get on with our lives.

Santino: How come I was not in this?

Firefly: Because I don't like you. Now shut up. On with the play.

BASEMENT

Vince:What did you want to be when you were young?

Coach:When I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lennon...

Vince:Coach don't be a goof! I'm trying to make a serious point here...I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year...these kids get more and more arrogant.

Coach:Aw bull shit, man. Come on Vince, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off...and then you found out it was actually work...and that really bummed you out.

Vince:These kids turned on me...they think I'm a big fuckin' joke...

Coach:Come on...listen Vince, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?

Vince:Hey...Coach, you think I give one rat's ass what these kids think of me?

Coach:Yes I do...

Vince:You think about this...when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country.

Coach:Yeah?

Vince:Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night... That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me...

Coach:I wouldn't count on it!

Hunter: Neither would I.

Vince ponders that statement for a moment.

**LIBRARY **

They are sitting on the floor in a circle.

Shawn:What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to...

Trish:That's boring...

Firefly: Hang on a moment. How good are you guys at crying on the spot.

Trish: We can do it, don't worry.

Firefly: Ok.

Shawn:Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?

Trish:The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?

Shawn laughs.

Shawn:Um, uh...would I have to get out of the car?

Trish:Of course...

Shawn:In the spring, or winter?

Trish:It doesn't matter...spring...

Shawn:In front of the school or in back of the school?

Trish:Either one...

Shawn:Yes...

Lita:I'd do that!

They all look at her.

Lita:I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either...

Trish:You're lying...

Lita:I already have...I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal...I'm a nymphomaniac!

Trish rolls her eyes.

Trish:Lie...

Kenny:Are your parents aware of this?

Lita:The only person I told was my shrink...

Shawn:And what'd he do when you told him?

Lita:He nailed me...

Trish:Very nice...

Lita:I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him.

Trish:He's an adult!

Lita is relishing this attention.

Lita:Yeah...he's married too!

Trish notes her disgust.

Trish:Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?

Lita:Well, the first few times...

Trish:First few times? You mean he did it more than once?

Lita:Sure...

Trish:Are you crazy?

Kenny:Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink...

Lita:(to Trish) Have you ever done it?

Trish:I don't even have a psychiatrist...

Lita:Have you ever done it with a normal person?

Y2J: How would you like that one answered.

Trish:Now, didn't we already cover this?

Cena:You never answered the question...

Trish:Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers.

Lita:It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?

Trish:A what?

Lita:Well, if you say you haven't... you're a prude. If you say you have...you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?

Trish:Wrong...

Lita:Or, are you a tease?

Shawn:She's a tease...

Trish:Oh why don't you just forget it...

Shawn:You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases!

Cena:(to Shawn) She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot...

Trish:I don't do anything!

Lita:That's why you're a tease...

Trish:Okay, lemme ask you a few questions.

Lita is suddenly defensive.

Lita:I've already told you everything!

Trish:No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?

Lita:I don't screw to get respect...That's the difference between you and me...

Trish:Not the only difference, I hope.

Cena:Face it, you're a tease.

Trish:I'm not a tease!

Cena:Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!

Trish:No, I never said that, she twisted my words around.

Cena:Oh then what do you use it for?

Trish:I don't use it period!

Trish is on the verge of tears.

Cena:Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?

Trish:I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!

Cena:Well if you'd just answer the question...

Kenny:Why don't you just answer the question?

Shawn:Be honest...

Cena:No big deal...

Kenny:Yeah, answer it!

Shawn:Answer the question, Trish!

Cena:Talk to us!

Shawn & Kenny:Come on, answer the question!

Cena:It's easy, it's only one question!

Trish silences all of them by screaming.

Trish:(screaming) No! I never did it!

Silence for two beats.

Lita:I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar...

Trish:You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!

Lita:I would do it though...If you love someone it's okay...

Trish:I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!

Shawn:You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to...

Trish:Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre...

Shawn:What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.

Trish:(to Shawn) How are you bizarre?

Lita decides to field that question.

Lita:He can't think for himself...

Shawn:She's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together. (N/A: I would change the name but I don't really know who to put.)

Trish laughs.

Kenny:(to Shawn) That was you?

Shawn:(to Kenny) Yeah, you know him?

Kenny:Yeah, I know him...

Shawn:Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too...

Trish:Oh my God...

Shawn:And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vince's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he mustuv felt. It mustuv been unreal...I mean, (he's crying) I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Shawn, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!!!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me...

Cena:I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling.

Shawn laughs briefly.

Kenny:It's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't.

Trish:What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?

Kenny:'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average...

Cena:Why'd you think it'd be easy?

Kenny:Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?

Cena:I take shop...you must be a fuckin' idiot!

Kenny:I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?

Cena:No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp...

Kenny:What do you know about Trigonometry?

Cena:I could care less about Trigonometry...

Kenny:Cena, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?

Cena:Without lamps, there'd be no light!

Trish:Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one...

Lita feels left out.

Lita:I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth...

Trish:With your feet?

Lita:...play Heart & Soul on the piano.

Kenny:I can make spaghetti!

Trish:(to Shawn) What can you do?

Shawn:I can...uh...tape all your buns together...

Cena:I wanna see what Trish can do!

Trish:I can't do anything.

Cena:Now, everybody can do something...

Trish:There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing.

Cena:You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years.

Trish:Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe I'm actually doing this...

Trish takes lipstick out and opens it. She places it between her breasts and applies it from her cleavage. When she lifts her head, her lipstick is perfect. Everyone claps. Cena's clap is sarcastic and slow.

Shawn:All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?

Trish:Camp, seventh grade...

Cena:That was great, Trish...my image of you is totally blown...

Lita:You're a shit! Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!

Cena:Am I laughing?

Shawn:You fucking prick!

Cena turns to Shawn. As he speaks, we can see his words hitting home.

Cena:What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist at this school, remember? (he turns to Trish) And you...don't like me anyway!

Trish:You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!

Cena:God, you're so pathetic! (furious) Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! "Queenie isn't here!" I like those earrings Trish.

Trish:(quietly) Shut up...

Cena:Are those real diamonds, Trish?

Trish:(angry) Shut up!

Cena:I bet they are...did you work, for the money for those earrings?

Trish:Shut... Your mouth!

Cena:Or did your daddy buy those?

Trish:(furious) Shut up!

Trish starts crying.

Cena:I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Cena family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey! Smoke up Johnny!" Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?

There are a few beats.

Shawn:My God, are we gonna be like our parents?

Trish:Not me...ever...

Lita:It's unavoidable, it just happens.

Trish:What happens?

Lita:When you grow up, your heart dies.

Cena:Who cares?

Lita is on the verge of tears herself.

Lita:I care...

Kenny:Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?

Shawn:No...

Kenny:So, so on Monday...what happens?

Trish:Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?

Kenny:Yeah...

Trish:Do you want the truth?

Kenny:Yeah, I want the truth...

Trish:I don't think so...

Lita:Well, do you mean all of us or just John?

Trish:With all of you...

Shawn:That's a real nice attitude, Trish!

Trish:Oh, be honest, Shawn...if Kenny came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!

Shawn:No way!

Lita:'Kay, what if I came up to you?

Trish:Same exact thing!

Cena:(furious and screaming at Trish) You are a bitch!

Trish:Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?

Cena:No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!

Trish:Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Lita to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Kenny out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Shawn for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me.

Cena:(furious once again) Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor--rich--drunk mother in the Carribean!

Trish:(furious and sobbing) Shut up!

Cena:And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fuckin' prom!

Trish:I hate you!

Cena:Yeah? Good!

There is silence until Kenny speaks.

Hunter: You know they are very good. That whole scene was almost believable.

Firefly: Thats something, I guess.

Kenny:Then I assume Lita and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos... (to Lita) Do you, would you do that to me?

Lita:I don't have any friends...

Kenny:Well if you did?

Lita:No...I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind...

Kenny:I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not! 'Cause I think that's real shitty...

Trish:Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us...

Kenny laughs at her.

Kenny:You're so conceited, Trish. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why are you like that?

Trish:(crying again) I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!

Kenny:Well then why do you do it?

Trish:I don't know, I don't...you don't understand..you don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Shawn and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!

Kenny is shocked.

Kenny:I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Trish? Well fuck you! Fuck you!

Kenny hides his head in his arm because he is crying.

Kenny:Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in the locker...

Shawn:Why'd you have a gun in your locker?

Kenny:I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go on...and it didn't go on, I mean, **I... **

Shawn:What's the gun for Kenny?

Kenny:Just forget it...

Shawn:You brought it up, man!

Kenny:I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!

Trish:(with pity) Oh Kenny...

Kenny bashes a chair over.

Kenny:So I considered my options, you know?

Trish:No! Killing yourself is not an option!

Kenny:Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!

Lita:It was a hand gun?

Kenny:No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker.

Shawn:Really?

Shawn starts to laugh.

Kenny:It's not funny...

They all start to laugh, including Kenny.

Kenny:Yes it is...fuckin' elephant was destroyed!

Lita:You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do.

Everyone laughs.

Lita:You're laughing at me...

Shawn:No!

Lita starts to laugh too.

Lita:Yeah you are!

Firfly: Ok everyone thats it for now.

Hunter: They are getting better.

Firefly: Yeah and the play is almost over.

Shawn: You know I am haveing a lot of fun with this.

Firefly: (Grinning) That is good to know.

Shawn: Why?

Firefly: No reason.

_I think the next chapter will be the last. Hope you all injoyed it. R/R bye._


	11. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter. I hope that you all like it and look for the next one._

_Still don't own anything._

Firefly: Ok everyone. This the last time for this play.

Hunter: Thats too bad. This was Interesting.

Firefly: Hmmm... Lets get started.

LIBRARY

Later. We see Kenny putting a record on and then music starts. We see them all dancing. This goes on for the duration of the song.

**HEATING DUCT **

We see Cena crawling back through the heating duct.

**LIBRARY **

Shawn, Lita, Trish and Kenny are sitting, in that order on the railing.

Trish:Kenny?

Kenny:Yeah?

Trish:Are you gonna write your paper?

Kenny:Yeah, why?

Trish:Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?

Kenny:Oh, but that's what Vince wants us to do...

Trish:True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing.

Kenny:You just don't want to write your paper...Right?

Trish:True, but, you're the smartest, right?

Kenny:(with pride) Oh, well...

Trish:We trust you...

Kenny glances over at Lita and Shawn who nod in approval.

Shawn:Yeah...

Kenny:All right, I'll do it...

Trish:Great...

Trish looks at Lita who looks back.

Trish:(to Lita) Come on...

Lita:Where're we going?

Trish:Come on!

We see Trish putting eye make-up on Lita.

Trish:Don't be afraid.

Lita:Don't stick that in my eye!

Trish:I'm not sticking it, just close... just go like that...

Trish closes her eyes.

Lita mimics her.

Trish:Good...

Trish puts the make-up on her and Lita squeals.

Trish:You know you really do look a lot better without all that black shit on your eyes...

Lita:Hey...I like that black shit...

Trish:This looks a lot better...look up.

We see Kenny thinking about what he's going to write. We see Shawn just thinking. We see Lita and Trish again. Trish is still putting make-up on Lita.

Lita:Please, why're you being so nice to me?

Trish:'Cause you're letting me.

We see Kenny begin to write. We see Shawn, still deep in thought.

**CLOSET **

We see Cena, in the closet once again. Trish opens the door and enters.

Cena:You lost?

Trish stares at him. Cena smiles. Trish smiles.

**LIBRARY **

Kenny is busily preparing the essay. Shawn looks up and sees the newly made over Lita and is in awe. Lita walks towards him and stops when she notices Kenny staring at her with his mouth open. She glares at him.

Kenny:Cool!

Lita:(smiling) Thank you!

**CLOSET **

Trish kisses Cena, then she breaks the kiss.

Cena:Why'd you do that?

Trish:'Cause I knew you wouldn't.

Cena:You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other...wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?

Trish:Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?

Cena:Truth?

Trish:Truth...

Cena nods and speaks at the same time.

Cena:No...

**LIBRARY **

We see Kenny lift up his paper and kiss it. We see Shawn and Lita.

Shawn:What happened to you?

Lita:Why? Trish did it! What's wrong?

Shawn:Nothing's wrong, it's just so different. I can see your face.

Lita:Is that good or bad?

Shawn:(laughing) It's good!

Lita smiles. We see Kenny laugh and give himself a congratulatory punch in the arm.

**HALLWAY **

The five are walking down the hall where they are met by Coach, sweeping up. Kenny nods at him.

Coach:See ya Kenny...

Kenny:Hey Coach...

Cena:(to Coach) See you next Saturday...

Coach:You bet!

**PARKING LOT **

Kenny gets into his dad's car and leaves. Shawn and Lita kiss, Lita rips a patch off Shawn's jacket and gets into the car. Shawn's dad arrives and looks at him, then at Lita. Shawn gets into the car and they drive off. We see Trish take out one of her diamond earrings and put it into Cenas hand. They kiss and she gets into her car. She leaves. We see Cena put the earring in his ear.

**LIBRARY **

We see Vince pick up Kenny's essay and begin to read.

Kenny: (VO)Dear Mr. McMahon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions.

**FOOTBALL FIELD **

We see Cena walking towards us as Kenny's monologue continues.

Kenny: (VO)(CONT'D)But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain...

Shawn: (VO)...and an athlete...

Lita: (VO)...and a basket case...

Trish: (VO)...a princess...

Cena: (VO)...and a criminal...

Kenny: (VO)Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.

We see Cena walking across the football field as he thrusts his fist into the air in a silent cheer and freezes there.

Firefly: And thats the end people.

Lita: That was fun.

Trish: Yeah it was.

Firefly: Ok everyone. See you all next time.

With that Firefly leaves.

Steve: Did she say see you all next time?

Hunter: Yes.

_I hope you all liked it. Next is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Injoy. R/R bye._


End file.
